Banned Romance The Next Generation of Disney
by S Lila 315
Summary: Milo Mouse is sick of all the pressures of being the heir to the throne of the Walt Disney Kingdom. When he is saved by a girl who is banned from his kingdom, will he learn to love her or reject her from his life? More information inside.
1. Chapter 1

**(Author's Note: New story! This fits into the Disney Category, because it's a mix of all different Disney movies. But first, I'm doing a small introduction of how this world is. It's basically the next generation of Disney characters, but their children. The setting is kind of like Disney World, but it's basically a kingdom for all Disney characters. The kingdom is divided into provinces for different movies and media that belongs to Disney. **

**Also, the characters are humanized, like for an example, Mickey is a mouse, but in this story he just is a human with mouse ears and a tail. Get it? If you're confused, please message me, because I don't want this to be confusing for readers. Original characters rule this story, kinda. All of my OC's are kids of Disney characters. Mine are Milo Mouse, Odele Stromboli, Keesha Br'er Rabbit, and Tabor Br'er Fox so far. Enjoy! P.S. This is told in Milo Mouse's POV)**

**Chapter One – The Banned Area **

Today was normal. Except for the argument I had with my parents.

They are completely unfair to me! They are always busy, but when they aren't they pester me about how I should have better manners, and be more responsible. Yeah right! Do they think I can be an adult when I'm only fifteen? I swear, they overestimate me sometimes: No, not sometimes- all the time. This time they were complaining about how I run off during the day besides practicing my etiquette skills with Ms. Daisy. Let me tell you- she's as annoying as he husband, Donald. Goofy would be better off teaching me manners than her!

At night I snuck out of my bedroom, using a thick sturdy rope to climb down the castle's towers and roves. I had done it before, but always during the day if I was grounded or didn't feel like using the door. I had gotten to a roof, when I decided it was too dark. I had to keep going though, mainly because I wanted to take a break from this royalty. It was already midnight from what I could tell; the full moon was hanging in the pitch black sky, with stars surrounding them. Tinkerbelle was already setting her fireworks off. At least she gave me some light.

I started to scale down the castle again, hoping none of the Disney citizens would see me. Or even my parents! That would be a disaster. I finally reached the bottom of the castle, subtly jumping off the long rope and landing in the colorful garden. I shrunk below the shrubs when I saw three alchemic brooms walk by, tossing water on the plants **(A/N: From Fantasia.)** Some water boomeranged off the ground and onto me. As they continued on their way along the stone pathway, I stood up and jumped over the iron gate and into the street. I tossed the hood of my black cloak over my head, disguising myself so no one would recognize me. My father, Mickey Mouse, always said I shouldn't wear this article of clothing because it reminds people of Organization XIII. I shrug it off. Those nobodies are dead anyway, so why worry? **(A/N: From Kingdom Hearts.)**

I tried to wonder where I should go to relax and clear my mind. I started on a road that went through frontier town, and continued into the Italian/German Province, best known for Pinocchio. Many people were not outside, more likely inside their small cottages sleeping. Except one person…

"Milo?" I heard a familiar feminine voice say, with an accent of German and Italian.

I turned around to see Odele, pondering why I was out this late at night. Odele had her mother's small baby blue wings and her hair- a bright indigo, cut really short, and her father's eyes- brown. She always wore something that would make people turn their heads, and would always make her parents cringe. Tonight she was wearing black knee-high boots, a red ruffled miniskirt and a white, loose sleeves blouse. Her father was Stromboli, and her mother was Faith- the blue fairy. Don't ask me how they got together, because to me it seemed humanly impossible. Villain with heroine? It was confusing to me how they could have a kid together, but they did anyway. And they are still together to this day.

"Hey," I answered, lowering my hood since no one was around to see me.

"What are you doing out so late?" she asked.

"Parents," I muttered, avoiding her gaze. She nodded, and leaned against her home's wall. She understood me, but we did not think of each other in a romantic way. Never ever. She liked someone else from outside her province, but did not tell me. She always kept secrets from people.

"I'm sorry, Milo. You know, sometimes I go to the banned area sometimes to be alone." I gasped when I heard her say that. The banned area was one I didn't even know about. It was south from all the rest of the provinces my father and mother ruled over.

"It's banned for a reason." I stated.

"Just go there. It's peaceful," She offered, turning around to enter her house, "See ya, Milo."

I debated mentally if I should travel there or not. I started to go through the small town and continue down the Disney Road. I passed through a forest, which belonged to the provinces of both Bambi and Snow White. I passed the seven dwarves home, and continued on when I was at the meadow. Hoping none of the hunters mistaken me as a deer, I quickly scaled across the open grassland, and going through the forest some more, I arrived at the foot of a mountain, and it was sure tall. I had to tilt my head all the way back to see the huge orange-colored mountain. I gulped on how enormous it seemed, and since the mountain was almost like a natural barrier standing in my way. The only way to move on and get to this "banned area" as Odele called it, was to cross this immense hill. I gripped the first ledge I could reach, and lifted my body onto the rocks. I kept climbing and climbing, until I was half way up the mountain. I stopped for a second, resting, and examining the rest of the trip up the mountain. The top of this would probably be the best place to relax, and then head back before sun rise, so my parents wouldn't catch me. The stars were my only light and guidance. I told myself out loud that I should keep going, and then I'll be done with my journey. I just hope I know my way back.

I made my way to the very top of the mountain, and when I looked over the edge I saw a waterfall on the other side of the mountain, exiting into a large pond, surrounded by a briar patch. This must be the banned area. I hadn't heard anyone but Odele and my parents talk about this place. This was my very first visit.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a rustling in the nearby dry bushes. I spun around to confront whoever it was who was stalking me, "Who's there?"

A young redheaded man, about five or six years older than me, steeped out of the bushes. He had a fox's tail and ears, with green eyes. He was about half a foot taller than me, wearing all dull colors, "Why are you here?"

"This… this is my kingdom. I can go anywhere!" I declared with courage, taking a step forward. I noticed that my hood was down, revealing it to be me- the prince of Walt Disney and not some crazy member of the organization.

"Oh, yeah, you're the son of the unfair king and queen who banned this area because of racism? Well, it doesn't exist here anymore. We've changed," he defended, but I was bored with his history lesson.

"Chill, okay? I'm just passing through. Don't make this a political thing," I calmed, but he just seemed to become more infuriated. I wish I had a weapon with me, because he had this expression on his face that read 'vengeance.'

He moved forward to me, as to attack me, but he stopped when someone else stepped out of the bushes. It was an African American girl, about my age, with ebony wavy hair falling down to the middle of her back. She wore a pink tank top, with dark denim jeans and what looked like brown Uggs. The only abnormal thing about her was the immaculate white rabbit ears she had a matching rabbit tail. She had brown eyes, "Leave him alone, Tabor. He didn't do anything to you."

"Keesha, were you eavesdropping again?" Tabor smirked, turning his attention to her. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Tabor, he's innocent." She defended, and I gave her a smile for thanks.

"Have it your way," he shrugged, and then glared at me, "Don't come here again."

He disappeared on the other side of the mountain. I faced Keesha, "Thanks for doing that. It looked like he was going to kill me."

"Well, he's just him. He gets on my nerves a lot," she extended a hand, "Keesha, and you're Milo?"

"-Mouse. Milo Mouse." I shook her hand.

**(So what did you think? Oh, and since **_**Song of the South **_**was banned in the USA, most Americans reading this might not know what this movie is about. Research it. Since it's a banned movie in real life- because of racism- it's a banned area in this kingdom. OC's belong to me. The rest is all Disney. Reviews are welcome. Nice flames of criticism maybe?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Hey. Sorry for the delay on this fic. I have something to say, and I was on TV tropes the other night, and I realized that the movie Atlantis: The Lost Empire has a character named Milo. Well I just don't want people to get confused with my Milo Mouse and Milo Tratch. I've actually never seen Atlantis. If you like it, I'm sorry but it seems really stupid. Anyway… on with the fanfic!)**

**Chapter Two **

All I did that night was talk to Keesha. Even though I knew her for only minutes, I could just tell that she understood me, just like Odele. I told her about all the problems in my household, and how I was just plain stressed out over royalty. I bet to her I sounded like an arrogant snob, so at one point I stopped and then I started to ask her about her.

"So, Keesha, is that it? Do you have a last name?" I inquired.

"Yeah, it's Br'er Rabbit. Keesha Br'er Rabbit," she smiled, leaning back a little in the tall grass that was poking out of the flat plateau-like mountain top.

"That's a nice name. And you live around here?" I asked.

She lowered her white rabbit ears, "Yes, on the side of this mountain. My mother and father died a long time ago. I've been on my own ever since."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's just a boring life. Nothing but this waterfall and that briar patch."

"I have another question."

"What?"

"Well, I heard this place was banned for racism, so what exactly does this mean?"

"A long time ago, an old woman lived near here with many slaves. This was the 1800's, when my father was around. Anyway, since in the human world 'Song of the South' was banned as a movie, the area became banned automatically. Your dad King Mickey kept it banned because something went wrong here, but I don't know what it was."

"Okay," I simply said, yawning, and scanning the area. It was beautiful in its own way. Sure, it had dead flowers but the waterfall was the most radiant natural feature I had seen. Odele was right, this place was relaxing. I wonder if Keesha knew Odele, but I didn't ask. A few hours later I told Keesha I had to leave, since it was almost sunrise.

"What? Already?" She cocked her head. I nodded, and stood up. She did the same.

"I have to go. You see, I kind of snuck out." I explained.

"Oh, gotcha," she winked, and I started off to the edge of the mountain.

"Will I see you again, Milo?" she asked.

"Of course! Just because this area is banned, doesn't mean you aren't. Come see me anytime." I smiled, and then hoped down onto a ledge of the mountain. I clutched the near rocks so I wouldn't fall. I turned around and scaled down the bumpy mountain. Talking with that complete stranger comforted me. She did more of an effect than Odele did. Odele just seemed like one of the guys, not a girl.

Taking the same journey through the pathways, I was almost home, heading toward the castle in the shadows. When I arrived at the garden, I noticed that the rope I had used was gone.

"Stop!" I heard a familiar voice exclaim. I turned around to see my best friend, Halton C. Rupert, Jr. Hal for short. He's a blonde with blue eyes, and I hate stereotypes but I would say he's a dumb blonde. He's always ditzy, doing before thinking and is very vain. But we grew up together, so I just push all his flaws to the back of my head. He welded a thin, but silver and powerful looking sword at me. He was wearing a blue formal jacket and black slacks. His parents are Cinderella Tremaine-Rupert and Christopher Rupert.

I removed the black, Organization XIII-like hood from my head, "Hal, it's me; Milo."

"Oh, sorry about that," he pushed the sword back into its cover that was around his waist, "What are you doing out so late?"

"I was stressed. Where's my rope?" I answered and asked, glancing up toward the castle. Hal cringed, and didn't answer. I rolled my blue eyes at him, "You took it down, didn't you?"

"I-I thought someone was trying to break into the castle! You can't blame me for keeping everyone inside safe!" he defended.

"Hal, how am I going to get back in to my room without anyone seeing me! Forget that, how am I going to get into the castle?"

"Chill, Milo. I'm sure I can figure something out," Halton said, trying to calm me. If my parents knew I snuck out again, I would be in major trouble. How could I stay calm? I crossed my arms and waited for an option as Hal thought, "Hold on, I'm trying to think."

"I know that's hard for you… but could you hurry it up?" I snapped. "Someone might see us."

"Like who!" Hal yelled back. I didn't answer, just thought of decisions racing through my mind.

"Where's the rope, Hal?" He pulled the long string out from under a bush, "Can you go up to my room and throw it down?"

"Okay," He ran up to the entrance and, I'm assuming, ran up to my room. I saw him from my window, as he tossed the rope down and yelled at me, "HEY MILO! I GOTCHA ROPE!"

I put a finger on my lips, signaling to be quiet, but it was too late. I knew someone heard me, so I turned around to find no one. I sighed out of relief and started to climb up the wall. When I was half way up, I heard the rope stretch, as it was being strained on too much.

"Hal, did you tie it too my bed post?" I yelled up. No answer, "Hal!"

Even though the rope was becoming fragile, I managed to get near to my window and grab onto the edge. I pushed myself up and through the window; landing sprawled out on my stone floor. I muttered an expression of pain as I stood up, and saw Pete at my doorway.

Pete was a tall man with black hair and black eyes. He had cat ears and a tail to match. From what I've heard, him and my parents were enemies because Pete and Mickey have always had this rivalry going on. I didn't know the details, but he acted cold around me.

"Milo? What were you doing?" I asked, coming into my room.

"I was-"

"Did you sneak out?"

I sighed and nodded my head as I stood up, "You're not going to tell on me, are you?"

"No," he turned his back to me as to head out, but then turned his head slightly, "Unless you tell me where you went."

"Um, just for a walk around the kingdom," I stated. He left the room without a word, and I just shrugged whatever he threatened against me and hopped in my bed. I could feel sweet unconsciousness welcoming me, except when Daisy came into my room and shook me, "Get up! It's time for breakfast, your highness."

"Imma skip it," I said to the white-haired woman.

"Your parents are waiting. Get dress and come down to the dining room," I rolled my eyes and flipped back the covers. She left once I was out of my bed. I got dressed into a red jacket and black slacks. Reluctantly I made my way downstairs.

My parents were sitting at the ends of the table as usual. My mother was reading her favorite magazine, _DISNEY VOGUE, _and my father was reading the newspaper. I sat down in the middle as usual. Neither one of my parents acknowledged me, but usually they did so I found this quite weird.

"Um, is there something wrong?" I asked.

My father violently snapped his paper down on the table, "Where were you last night, Milo?"

"In my room," I stated, but it seemed more like I was asking a question.

"That's not what Pete said. He said he saw you crawling in through your window not too long ago," he glared at me, "Where did you go last night?"

"Just a walk around the kingdom," I said quickly. He raised an eyebrow, "Fine. The _whole _kingdom. Even the banned area…"

My mother gasped and said in her high-pitched voice, "I haven't even been there!"

"It's not bad. I don't know why you guys even banned it," I muttered.

"Listen, Milo," my father's voice became calm, "We didn't ban it for any simple reason. It wasn't because of race or anything like that. It was because once Song of the South stopped being shown in the 80's in the human world, it became banned to go there in our world. I didn't decree it."

"Then why didn't you just… like… unban the area?"

"Villains proposed the idea that since the area was banned, that no one lived there. So they started loitering there, causing families living there at the time to move out. So the reason I still keep in forbidden is because villains still go there from time to time. It's unsafe!"

"Oh," was all I said.


End file.
